The Great Game
by NebStorm
Summary: What if Shikamaru met Tayuya before facing Temari, what if that moment in history changed everything we know, I do not own Naruto and please read and review. First Chapter is based off a real Shogi game I had against the Computer at Level six, first time I actually beat level six. M for bad language, cause it's Tayuya, Also her subordinates use bad language also.
1. Chapter 1 lets play

**Neb: I ownith no Naruto**

**Tayuya: Talk like a normal person retard!**

**Neb: I don't own Naruto, this is a fanfic , no profit will be made off of this!**

**Shikamaru: *Yawn***

**Neb:...**

**Tayuya:... got something to say asshole**

**Shikamaru: Yea, the Moyasugan's Return sucked, so Neb is creating a new fanfic on the two of us. The Relization did well, so he didn't delete it and though the Naruto Saga is nearing it's end with the whole great battle and everything, Neb will still write about this loud mouth girl and me. *Yawn***

**Neb: -_-' thanks for the recap, anyways on with the fanfic.**

**Temari: Wait, shouldn't I be the focus of Shikamaru's love, I actually get him.**

**Neb: I know, and I'm sorry, if someone wants to watch you, Ino, and her be rivals catch up on Rosario + a Shadow fanfic of mine and review, Temari has Ice Powers and Tayuya is a vampire while Shikamaru is still his lazy self but in a monster academy, Ino is a succubus.**

"Hey, aren't you the guy from the chunin exams," an old woman asked as Shikamaru sat at in an old coffee shop and played shogi against some other chick.

"Yea, it's a drag, but Asuma wants me to be in it," Shikamaru

"You better get to training or you'll be shunned by the rest of the village for coming in last."

"What the hell do I care what other people think about me," Shikamaru grinned.

"That's the spirit," the person he was playing against chuckled.

"See, my opponent agrees with me, that will never happen in some fight, maybe I'll just be a professional Shogi player instead," Shikimarau yawned.

"You better get training, Asuma and the Nara clan wants you to win not goof off," the old lady yelled before hitting him with a newspaper.

"Ow, dammit old lady," Shikamaru growled.

"You can act all lazy if you want, but deep down you care about them," she returned fire.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the Shogi board. "Your right, I should probably go train," Shikamaru decided as he got up but a hand pulled him back down. He looked at his opponent who was furious with him. Her eyes were burning like fire as she glared lasers at him and her personality matched her hair.

"You sit the fuck back down and finish the damn game, dick head."

"Yes ma'am," Shikamaru responded as fear set in him. _"I_'_ll just beat her quick and then_ _get training," _Shikamaru decided in his mind. This girl scared him. The way she was dressed was foreign and she meant business.

"Your move rat," she growled.

"I promote my rook," Shikamaru responded.

His king was protected by his two Gold Generals and his Bishop and Rook were on the opponents side of the board, though hers were on his as well. She hasn't promoted her Rook yet, but her Bishop had little conflict where it was standing, promoted and redady to kill everything on half of his side of the board.

"Wait no, there is a conflict," Shikamaru realized.

"The hell are you," she started before loosing her Bishop thanks to his knight. "I won't make that mistake again," she growled.

"Calm down, you don't win a game of Shogi with frustration," Shikamaru responded frightened by her heated aura.

"You shouldn't have tried to walk out on me when we were two for two wins," she yelled.

"Shh," the old lady shushed her.

"Shut it," The red head spat.

She took the knight with her rook and promoted it.

"Of course, that was what you were planning, not too good of a move, I've got two promoted pieces and you've got..."

Shikamaru shut up when he thought he saw red flames behind her as anger raised through her.

They pushed on through the game taking pieces from eachother like pros, but Shikamaru was in the tough spot now.

"Hey rat, lets make a wager," She grinned.

"Don't call me that and what," Shikamaru wondered.

"If you win, I'll tell you the secret to winning against your opponent."

"If you win," Shikamaru questioned.

"You become my slave until I get bored of you," She grinned.

"Sounds to much like a hassle," Shikamaru stated.

"Come on, you've won more games against me then anyone from my village," she laughed.

"Fine, but I don't even know your name," Shikamaru replied.

"That's fine, you'll call me mistress soon," she smiled.

"Mate," Shikamaru stated after several moves.

Her eyes popped out as she starred at the board.

"Building up for a strong attack on me was your downfall, I had a Silver General on my side I took from you that I could place down on the field and corner your King the whole time. As Soon as you saw my Rook leave your side of the field you were less convinced that I had a chance when you should know all pieces are important."

"What is the secret to win," Shikamaru asked.

"Exactly what you did here, your placement of pieces you took from me was how to win," the girl pointed out. "Here, I'll train you for a bit and then we'll get back to shogi squirt," she smiled. No one has ever beaten her three times in the same day before, she lost to one guy once in her village for getting careless and had to show him something inappropriate cause of a bet she made, but this guy seemed different.

Shikamaru got up and walked out with her.

"What are we going to work on?"

"Your stamina," she grinned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The winner is, Shikamaru," the announcer shouted as Temari laid on the ground beaten by a kid.

"How did I loose," she gawked as she starred at a kunai stabbed through her shoulder.

"I covered the arena in some explosives while you were waving that fan of yours, all I needed to do was have enough energy to hold you in place and then back you in a corner. Guess the training worked, I owe you one redhead," he yawned. "Though I owe her another game of Shogi.

**Neb: Let's say this is an AU version of Naruto where Shikamaru wins the match with Temari. How will that affect the Universe in any way, please review if you have Ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped

**Neb: I do not own Naruto I own nothing.  
**

**Tayuya: This is the worlds smallest violin.**

**Neb: I meant nothing anime wise.**

**Tayuya: Oh, then just make an OC.**

**Neb: Maybe I will.**

_"Why is everyone asleep, oh well, just blend in with everyone and. _OW!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sadly Sakura snd some dog grabbed Shikamaru even after having not a lot of chakra to go on, in order to help Naruto and Sasuke beat the demon Gara.

"Why can't we move," a sound ninja yelled.

"You fell right in my trap," Shikamaru grinned as his shadow split off holding on to the Ninja's.

"Let go of us now or I'll.."

"You can't do anything, it's pointless to try anything," Shikamaru yawned.

"Your the kid who beat Temari, you must think your tough shit after winning that fight," One of them laughed. "But your almost out of Chakra aren't you," He smiled as he walked forward. "Using four shadows to slow down my men and an illusion from the tree to make me think I've been captured too. It didn't work dumbass," He shouted.

_"Dammit, if I didn't try playing to win against Temari, I might of actually lasted another ten minuets," _Shikamaru thought. "It doesn't matter, if you kill me, I take four guys with me."

"No, it will only be one who will die," the man smiled as Shikamaru released his hold over the other sound ninja's.

The man pulled out a Kunai and walked towards Shikamaru who was panting on the ground. "Learned great Stamina, I guess not," Shikamaru chuckled before passing out.

The man lifted his Kunai in the air and swung down with all his might until. A sword stabbed him in the back.

"What the hell," he gawked as a sound ninja girl with dark skin, purple eyes and black hair has stabbed a Ninjato right through him.

"I could have just caught your arm, but I wanted to make an honest man out of you," she responded. She wore all black close and a mask like Kakashi's.

The man fell to the ground and she turned to the others. "I want four civilians captured and sent to four separate interrogation camps," she yelled. They bowed and vanished.

"That will make us harder to track, little ninja," she smiled through her mask as she picked up Shikamaru. "I was told by a superior to capture you, so this isn't my fault," she reasoned with the unconscious Nara.

She turned her head as she saw an explosion come from the village.

"That's where my platoon would have been, if Tayuya, didn't send me another direction, Ironic that you somewhat saved my life by grabbing her interest, that would have killed me," she realized. "I'll take good care of you until Tayuya claims you," she decided. She started doing hand signals before she grabbed hold of Shikamaru and created clones of the both of them. "Banshee Clone Jutsu," she muttered. The clones took off in several directions.

"My special technique, though I can't be an Elite cause it's my only one aside of my Sound Sword Style." She jumped off with the Nara in her arms as he clones did with the clone Nara's in their arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We've got you, now give back our Genin or we will be forced to take you out," A leaf village Jonin reasoned as three Chunin appeared behind him.

The girl looked at them and drew breath before shooting out a lound scream that sent them to their knees until a kunai hit her in the head. An Anbu Black Ops jumped in front of the Jonin that laid on the ground. "Still breathing," the Anbu stated. He walked towards the Nara until his head lifted up revealing pitch black eyes as he began to send a giant scream at the Anbu sending him into a tree.

"What Jutsu is this," one of the Chunin wondered as he through a Kunai at the clone of Shikamaru. The two Banshee's vanished at the same time as if they were both a part of one another.

He ran over to the Anbu who started to light on fire.

"What the," the Chunin gawked.

"An old Anbu technique meant to dispose of their body, so no one earns their Identity, Anbu's who still have stuff to loose often use that," the Jonnin responded as he got up. "We need better trackers, back to the village!"

"Yes sir," the Chunin replied.

**What did you think of that twist, No I meant the one before the side story with the Anbu. Review what you liked or didn't like.**


	3. Chapter 3 Defecting a Ninja

**Neb: I do not own Naruto  
**

**Shikamaru: Or me or Tayuya**

**Neb: Meant the show not just the person.**

**Shikamaru: *Yawn***

**Neb: Enjoy the fic! Review to your hearts content.  
**

The war was over and several shinobi died along with the Third Hokage.

"Wait, where is Shikamaru," Naruto asked. He was in front of Choji and Ino who were both sitting by the swing set that Naruto use to hang by when he was a kid.

"He's been captured by the enemy," Ino cried.

"Why did they take him, cause he won his round in the tournament," Chogi cried.

"That can't be it, I'm stilll here," Naruto yelled.

"We were fighting Gara," Sasuke jumped in as he came down from a tree.

"Sasuke," Ino gaped.

"According to Orochimaru's plan anyone who went up against him was sure to die," Sasuke pointed out.

"Good point," Naruto replied.

"Were wanted back at the Hokage tower by the way," Sasuke said to Naruto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi was behind Asuma at the Third Hokage's grave. He was balling his eyes out and Kakashi knew it was more than just loosing the Hokage.

"Will get your student back Asuma."

"You don't understand, I was already headed in that direction," Asuma cried. "Had I got there faster, I could have stopped whoever it was that kidnapped him."

"It wasn't about getting their sooner, you were already going faster than your average ninja according to reports, it was more of how long Shikamaru should have lasted. He was weakened considerably after his fight."

"I know, I failed as a teacher also, I should have taught him better."

"Asuma, you've got to get a hold of yourself, we will get him back."

"Right, thanks Kakashi," Asuma smiled. "Your here rather early for your standards," Asuma pointed out.

"That was the plan, though, I didn't expect you to be here, but I understand why."

"No Hokage to give orders and we lost several Civiallians and my student..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where am I," Shikamaru groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Your in Orochimaru's dungeon," a familiar voice spoke up.

"Wait a minute, your that Kabuto guy," Shikamaru realized.

"Yes, Tayuya wanted you as a member of the sound village and she is discussing it with Orochimaru as we speak."

"Why does she want me so much," Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, you've taken her interest."

"Shikamaru, Orochimaru approved, but we have to stay at a different base," Tayuya grinned.

"Really, I guess he's in no position to quarrel after loosing his arms to the third," Kabuto smiled.

Shikamaru grinned after hearing that. He was the third Hokage after all.

"Oh no, you are smiling as if The Third Hokage won. He didn't, it was far from a win," Kabuto laughed.

"What are you going on about," Shikamaru growled.

"The Third Hokage of the Leaf Village is dead." Kabuto had an evil grin on his face as he watched shock fall over Shikamaru.

"That's ok, cause your one of us now," Tayuya grinned.

"No I'm not, I'm a Leaf Village Shinobi," Shikamaru yelled before Kabuto grabbed his head and knocked him out by pushing Chakra in it.

"Get him to that base Quickly," Kabuto smiled.

"Hold on a second," a snake like man growled as he walked towards them,

"Sir, you should be in bed," Kabuto shouted.

"Shut up Kabuto," Orochimaru growled. His head stretched towards them and bit Shikamaru's neck.

"Sir, you shouldn't give sage Chakra," Kabuto groaned as Orochimaru passed out on the floor. "Tayuya, help me get him to bed, then you can defect this Ninja to our side, it will be good practice for once we grab Sasuke."

Tayuya grinned before they pulled Orochimaru off.

"If he survives the curse mark that is," Kabuto smilled wiping the grin off Tayuya's face."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So this is your team," A man announced. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and ..."

"You can call me Pan," a girl with white hair three red lines across her forehead and grey tomboyish clothing.

"Pan is here to add more muscle and support to your team, you will be retrieving Captured civillians and the Nara at any cost," the man finsihed. "I am the Jonin who will lead you. My name is Goro Hanako."

"We'll get Shikamaru back, believe it, but what about Sakura," Naruto asked.

"She has reason to believe she'll slow you down, so she is temporarily in Asuma's team."

"What about Kakashi Sensei," Sasuke brought up.

"He is currently getting the village back on track along with several other senior officers. Unless you have any more questions, I suggest we go."


	4. Chapter 4 The Banshees vs Anbu

**Neb: hikimaru kidnapped and cursed Tayuya bringing him to a new place, will Team Goro get the civilians back and Shikamaru, I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Shikamaru: You love messing with me don't you.**

**Neb: What do you mean?**

**Shikamaru: Rosario plus a shadow, Girls were giving me trouble and so were other freaky monsters.**

**Neb: To be fair, that's kind of like the original story.**

**Shikamaru: The Realization you trapped me in a house with a girl who wanted me dead and then had me fight a guy who can make fire do anything besides burn things, not that he never did that to.**

**Neb: That's not fair, I wanted a final Boss fight.**

**Shikamaru: Now your turning me into a Sound Ninja, what is it with you and Alternate Universes anyway.**

**Neb: I just think different scenarios are fun alright, damn man, enjoy the fic.**

"Mate, I win," a blue haired girl grinned.

"Dammit, I can't believe I lost," a black spiky haired boy growled.

"Haha, your a fucking looser," Tayuya laughed.

"I'll have you know, I rank third best Shogi player in the Village," the boy growled.

"Number three, meat number two and number one, the dark skinned purple eyes girl laughed as she pointed at Tayuya and the blue haired girl. They were on a wheel cart disguised as civilians as Shikamaru laid in the back with a straw hat over his head and a straw hanging out of his mouth. He was unconscious, but they staged him, so people think he is asleep.

"Why don't we just go to the base on foot, instead of using this slow ass horse," the boy growled.

"Kuno, Anbu Black Ops are out looking for us in this territory, do you really think that is such a good Idea," the purple eyes girl pointed out.

"Good point, but what does that matter, didn't you kill one," Kuno pointed out.

"She tricked one into springing her trap, that puts the Anbu in a spot where they are out for blood not on a rescue Mission, if we get captured, death awaits us and the Nara boy if we get captured by Anbu," she sighed.

"Way to be fucking depressing," Tayuya spat.

"I agree with Tayuya, there is no reason to be negative, we're almost at the base and we haven't even been searched yet."

"I see, your kissing Elite ass, Mira," Kuno laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Kuno," Mira growled.

They heard a scream from far away. "One of my Banshee's has been spotted, I'll be sure to loose them," the purple eye girl informed.

"You get right on that, Via," Tayuya coughed.

Via vanished and they all sat still in the kart as several Explosions and screams came around the area.

"Sooo, how long does the Leaf Shit sleep," Kuno wondered.

"A long time, now shut the fuck up Kuno, before you whined up, dead, I am a superior you piece of shit," Tayuya yelled.

"Sorry ma'am," Kuno apologized.

"Fuck yea, your sorry," Tayuya grinned.

"Play against me next," Kuno grinned.

"Saving my next battle for the Pineapple head over their," Tayuya grinned.

"Ah, what do you see in him exactly," Kuno started.

"None of your fucking buisness, don't get friendly with me dip shit," Tayuya growled.

"We were assigned as your team," Kuno objected.

"My team is back at the Village, you idiot, the reason, why they aren't here, is because Orochimaru needs his elites by his side now more than ever," Tayuya growled.

"Then why aren't you by his side," Kno grinned.

"Because I want to be here, you got a problem with that," Tayuya yelled.

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep mom," Shikamaru groaned.

"What did you say to me," Tayuya yelled.

Shikamaru woke up out of his stasis, Sorry I... oh right," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Try not to sound so upset," Tayuya growled.

"Hold on a minute," Shikamaru yawned. "Alright, now I'm leaving back to the village with you guys," Shikamaru decided.

"You can't just decide that," Kugo yelled.

"Yea fucker, we might just kill you for that," Mira yelled.

"Both of you shut the fuck up before... I can't move," Tayuya realized. "Shit, shadow possession!"

"Lets head back," Shikamaru grinned as he got off of the wagon with the others following behind him.

"You think you can make it all the way back from here," Kuno grinned.

"I know this route from an earlier mission, plus I had plenty of rest," Shikamaru grinned back wiping the smirk off Kuno's face.

"Tayuya, what's the plan," Kuno whispered as they followed the Nara back to his village.

"I'm not telling you, while he's their," Tayuya growled. _"Via, will get back and kick him back to his stasis, then I'll use my Flute to keep him in it."_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Via jumped back as Anbu pored out of the trees around her, there were hundreds of them piling around the poor sound ninja.

"Why are so many here, I may have killed one, but that should only provoke a squad at most?"

"Voice Style. Banshee Clone jutsu," she yelled as she surrounded herself with clones. She pulled her Ninjato out and held it in front of herself.

"Water Style, Snow Wolf Jutsu," a girl in the back yelled.

Via jumped in the air as her clones were torn to pieces by wolves. "I see the Anbu are all clones," Via realized.

"Hidden Leaf Jutsu, Pine Needle Acupuncture Jutsu," a man shouted as pine needles pegged her in the legs. She began falling and then shot a chain out of her sleeve pulling herself back to the woods.

"Fire Style, fire ball Jutsu," one boy yelled.

"No," she groaned as she jumped to another tree before slipping from the pain in her legs and then being held down by the Anbu.

"Let me go," she yelled. "Your Sasuke Uchiha," she realized when a boy with a dark look in his eyes showed up. The Anbu turned into a bunch of blond boys, the same blond boy and a girl with white hair emerged from the snow wolves. The one of the Anbu took off his mask and revealed his face signifying he wasn't an Anbu either.

"Your coming with us," he growled.

"I won't talk, even if I'm torture," Via growled.


	5. Chapter 5 Hostage

**Neb: Shikamaru seems to have the upper hand, Via an OC of mine has been injured and captured by Naruto, Sasuke + two OC's of mine. What will happen next, I do not own Naruto!  
**

"Let us go asshole," Tayuya cursed. "I'll kill your fucking clan if you don't release me, hell, I'll wipe out your whole village!"

"Right, why don't you prove that, oh wait, you can't cause your under my jutsu, thanks for all the sleep by the way."

"Let us the fuck go," Kuno yelled.

"That won't work, she tried that," Shikamaru laughed.

"What, do you want us to say please," Mira responded.

"No, I want you all to shut up," Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh he's not as polite as the rest of his village," Mira laughed.

"No one said our village was polite, it just looks pretty, so jerks like you underestimate us," Shikamaru grinned.

"Clever boy," Tayuya spat as she laid back, because that was what Shikamaru was doing. "You going to enjoy the sun all day dickless," Tayuya growled.

"I'm resting for a bit and then I'm bringing you in for participating in the murder of the third hokage," Shikamaru grinned. He grabbed hold of his neck as he felt a pain on it. The others mimicked him and then glared at him for forgetting they were possessed by him.

"We're under you jutsu asshole," Tayuya growled.

"Why does my neck hurt so bad," Shikamaru growled.

Kuno grinned and so did the others.

"Because you serve our cause now," Tayuya smiled.

"The hell are you talking about," Shikamaru responded with a scowl.

"You heard me, you belong to us, you belong to me," Tayuya grinned as she winked at him.

"Who knew she could do that," Kuno laughed.

"Can you let me go, I want to kill him," Tayuya yelled.

"I want you to kill him, but that must be what you did to me, why do I feel like a monster," Shikamaru growled.

"You bare Orichimaru's curse mark, just like your friend Sasuke and I."

"A curse mark? Sasuke did act weird before, beyond weird actually," Shikamaru realized.

Shikamaru began to feel sleepy as he heard whistling. "What are you doing to me," Shikamaru growled. He looked up at the blue haired girl Mira who's moth was in a small o form and projecting soothing music. Shikamaru began to collapse, but then he reached for a kunai strapped to Kuno's belt.

"Must wake myself up," he growned. Tayuya grabbed hold of him and started tilting his head, so he was in relax position.

"That's right relax," Tayuya grinned. "Once we get to base, I'll get my rematch you in Haki for a bit and then make you my first human summon."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, I want you to tell me where Shikamaru is," Sasuke growled. He wasn't really angry about Shikamaru's kidnapping, but anything to get ahead of Naruto after their battle with Gara.

"I'm not telling you," Via growled.

"I'll ask you again, but if you don't answer I will start making you bleed."

"Easy their Sasuke, that's not how we go about things," Naruto started.

"Oh, but that's how we go about things, leave them, join the sound village and fill your destiny to Oruchimaru," Via smiled.

Pan looked over to them and walked behind Sasuke.

"If you betray the village, I won't hesitate to kill you, if I find you a threat I will kill you, so try to look patriotic for the hidden leaf," Pan started.

"Leave me alone, you don't know anything about me," Sasuke growled.

"I know something troubles you deep down," Pan responded. "I know your putting it before your duties."

"Naruto wasn't the one to beat Gara, it should have been me," Sasuke yelled at her.

"Wait what," Naruto yelled.

"So what, you landed the first damaging blow on Gara, he killed too many elite ninja's to sell yourself short," Hanako pointed out.

"But Naruto won," Sasuke growled.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. "Listen, Shikamaru is in trouble, he got picked off cause he tried fighting alone, she got picked off, because she fought alone!"

"Brat," Via growled.

"If you try to fight all your challenges alone, you might as well be as much of a screw up as I use to be," Naruto yelled.

Pan starred at Naruto smiled.

"Tell me Sasuke Uchiha, what do you fight for."

"To kill a certain someone and to restore my clan," Sasuke growled.

"Whoever that someone is must be responsible for your clans death is it not," Pan smiled.

"Stop smiling and yes, he killed my entire clan," Sasuke yelled.

"Well if you pursue the corse of killing that someone too hard, you'll loose your chance at restoring your clan, if you choose you everytime, no one will be on your side," Pan explained.

Sasuke looked away and nodded.

"Well, I'll get first watch on Via, how does that sound," Pan smiled.

"Fine whatever, if she spills something let us know," Sasuke yawned.

"I'm a Ninja of the Sound Village, we aren't sloppy enough to spill secrets cause we're board," Via yelled.

"Could of had me fooled, your forces seemed like they were trained to be an army, pawns if you will, not individuals," Pan explained.

Via glared at her and she smiled again.

"Individuals are stronger, because they fight for purpose, your army had only death coming their way during that war," Pan grinned smugly.

_"Her emotions she uses are wierd, like she just picked them up a day ago, no reason for her to smile and she smiles," _Sasuke realized. _"Who is Pan, was her Anbu trick plan just a trick or is she really an Anbu."_


	6. Chapter 6 Anbu Attack

**Neb: Shikamaru recaptured and Team Hanako closes in on the enemy. Will Tayuya make it to her destination where she will assume control over Shikamaru or will Naruto and the others save him. I do not own Naruto!  
**

"Naruto, we are on the move again," Pan shook Naruto awake.

"Five more minutes," Naruto whined.

"What kind of ninja asks for five more minutes," Sasuke spat. Naruto got up quickly, face red with anger.

"Shut up Sasuke, I don't have to take that from you!"

_"Too easy," _Sasuke and Pan both thought at the same time. The Junin Goro had Via over his sholder and whistled in the air. A giant bird flew down and grabbed hold of her.

"Whoa, that thing is huge," Naruto gawked.

"A Jonin like Kakashi Sensei, I'm not surprised," Sasuke admitted. Goro did several hand signals until a smaller bird appeared in front of him. He handed Via's weapon to the bird and it took off after the big one.

"The village will send back my messenger beard with a note on any updates from interrogation," Goro explained.

"What do we call you by the way," Asked Pan.

"You've been calling me Goro, up til now," Goro responded.

"Yes, but we should be formal with our superiors, are you Sire Goro, Captain Goro, Goro Sensei," she went on.

"No," Naruto and Sasuke both responded to the last one.

"He's our leader, but not our sensei," Naruto explained.

"I agree with him for once," Sasuke admitted.

Pan smiled and Goro face palmed. "If you want to be formal call me Mr. Hanako, if not then just Goro, I don't care," he sighed.

"Fine Mr. Hanako," she smiled.

_"She's trying to get on my nerves," _Goro growled in his mind.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tayuya was running with Shikamaru on her shoulder, she was being chased by Anbu which was likely going to happen if the left the kart. She'd curse at Shikamaru right now, but a ninja knows to be quiet when being evaded by the enemy. She had a camo blanket turned into a cloak on herself, to keep herself hidden in the forest better and she had Kuno's weapons strapped to her side. Kuno was dead the minute the Anbu came and Mira ran off another direction where she was most likely pursued and captured, or taken out. Tayuya jumped to the right landing underneath a nearby tree as lightning bolts flew her direction. An Anbu wearing a green grog mask landed down. The Anbu looked about four foot six and was pulling out a ninjato.

Tayuya charged at the Anbu and pulled to Kunai that were from Kuno's weapon bag. The Anbu charged also and begun slashing at her as she blocked with every ounce of strength she had. Shikamaru laid by a near by tree as another Anbu hovered above him. The Anbu pulled out a Kunai of his own and swung down at Shikamaru only to have one of Tayuya's Kunai thrown at him.

"Don't lay a finger on him ass hole," Tayuya yelled as she transformed into her cursed form.

"The other Anbu with the frog mask charged at her and she threw the other Kunai at him which he dodged. Lightning formed around him until he stopped right before killing Tayuya. Tayuya turned her head and saw Shikamaru getting up from the ground with his curse mark grown out covering his face and the upper half of his body.

"What's happening to me," the Frog mask Anbu gawked as shadows from everywhere around him began to close in on him and wrap around him.

"His chakra increase is giving him better shadow control," Tayuya realized as she saw his shadow touching all of the shadows of the trees that were consuming the Anbu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," the Anbu screamed as he was torn away. Blood splurted all over the ground and on every tree until their was nothing left of the man.

"Shadow Grinder Jutsu," Shikamaru spat before passing out.

"The blood lust is kicking in finally, I wonder of Sasuke's blood lust is acting up also," Tayuya wondered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Please help me," a cut up girl whined as she fell in front of Naruto. Naruto ran to her aid and helped her up.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to somewhere safe, believe it," Naruto replied.

"Thank you kind sir," she cried. "Thank you so much, there are evil ninjas all over this forest, so look out."

"I will, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name," Naruto asked as he carried her off.

"My name is Mira, I'm a villager of a nearby town who got lost in the woods," she responded. Mira lost her Sound ninja headband that she kept tied to her right leg near her thigh during the attack. Any and every weapon she had was used up and her clothes were torn a little, so the fact that they were ninja attire could no longer be told. She nuzzled her head into Naruto's back causing him to blush.

"Pleas protect me sir, I'm just a poor orphan," she whispered.

"I will, believe it," Naruto responded. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_"Then take me back to your village so I can get Via out and prove I am not cannon fodder, you dumb fucking blond boy," she thought to herself._


	7. Chapter 7 True Colors of Hanako

**Neb: Mira with Naruto, Via at Konoha, Shikamaru with Tayuya, Kuno dead. Tayuya might have bitten off more than she can chew, can the member of the Sound Four make it out of the hoard of Black Ops.  
**

**Shikamaru: Neb doesn't own Naruto**

**Tayuya: Review fuckers.**

**Neb: Tayuya uncalled for!**

**Shikamaru: Why are you cursing our viewers!**

**Tayuya: If you don't review I will find you!**

**Neb/Shikamaru: Tayuya!**

**Zoro: Where am I?**

**Neb: Stop that! I don't own One Piece either!  
**

Tayuya jumped back as Kunai flung her way. She grabbed hold of one of them and booked it as soon as the waves of Kunai stopped. _"Dammit their, persistent. I worked my ass off to be an elite and yet these fuckers have me running for my life with an unconscious shinobi on my back!"_ Tayuya ducked behind several trees as more Anbu went by. She turned her head to see Mira being carried by a blond boy. The way she leaned in on him and looked for comfort would make anyone believe she wasn't a ninja._  
_

_"Not bad acting at all," she thought. "Wait, the kid is with the leaf village, if I turn myself into him I'm out of the Anbu's grasp and Mira can get me out of their prison later." _She looked at Shikamaru and sighed before pulling her flute out and playing it in his ear. _"Proper Notes Jutsu can allow me to take specific memories away like our time traveling together. I should also take all the time he had in the sound village away."_

"Did you here that," Naruto asked out loud.

_"Shut up motherfucker we're ninjas not loud mouth drunken fuckers," Mira thought to herself._

Tayuya stepped forward out from behind the tree holding out Shikimau. Naruto gritted his teeth when he saw his friend passed out and his face filled with rage. What surprised him and Mira though was what she said afterwards.

"You got me, take me to your village and you can have your friend back," Tayuya submitted.

_"Tayuya's given up, leaves me with saving both her and Via, well that's just great," _Mira thought.

"I don't believe you, you expect me to believe your giving up that easily," he shouted.

_"Stop shouting you loud mouth blond," _Tayuya and Mira both thought at the same time.

"Honestly, it's because you've got Anbu in these woods, and even though I have... abilities no one else posses, I'm not an idiot, I can't fight them all myself," she sighed.

"Alright then, your coming with us," Sasuke growled as he held a Kunai to her throat.

"Woah where did you come from," Naruto gawked.

"It's called stealth, something you lack for a ninja," Sasuke responded rudely.

_"he sure pegged him," _Mira and Tayuya thought.

"Shut up Sasuke, nobody asked you!"

"Shut up Naruto, didn't you here her, Anbu are in these woods, if they peg us as enemy we're done," Sasuke growled.

"Naruto, your such a loud mouth," Shikamaru snored. "Sasuke is an idiot too."

"What," Naruto yelled. Tayuya began cracking up.

"Shut up all of you," Sasuke growled. Pan and Goro jumped down from the trees next and Pan smiled at all of them.

"My, my Sasuke, you sure are loud," Pan smiled. Sasuke gritted his teeth and his face went red.

"Now that the whole gang is her and we got Shikamaru and the criminals, lets get back home!"

"Shut up Naruto, your a ninja, ninjas stay quite," Sasuke growled under his breath. "Seven great birds jutsu," Goro called out as he summoned seven giant birds.

"Take your pick, we're going home on these," Goro explained.

"Mission complete," Naruto cheered.

"I said, shut up Naruto!"

The area became dark and everyone's breath became cold.

"Genjutsu," Goro growled.

"Mr. Hanako, can we go now before we all die," Pan smiled. Several Kunai flew in their direction from all sides.

"Multi Shadow clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled as he summoned enough shadow clones to form a wall around them.

"Wow, Naruto, your so amazing," Mira smiled. _"That guy knows such an advance technique, what," _she yelled in her mind.

"Get on the birds and go, I'll hold them off from here," Goro explained.

"We can't leave you," Naruto yelled.

"He's right I refuse to leave a comrade behind," Sasuke growled.

"Naruto, please, we have to get out of here," Mira responded.

"I-I can't just leave him," Naruto whined.

"Naruto, your job was to recover Shikamaru, and now it's get out of here," Goro yelled.

"Hey, are you fuckers coming or what," Tayuya spat as she hopped up on one of the birds with Shikamaru still on her back.

"She's protecting him like precious cargo," Sasuke noticed.

"Yes, quite interesting," Pan smiled before jumping up on another bird. "I have no intention of dieing here, I have goals."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he nodded before jumping up on a bird.

"Please, Naruto, you promised you'd protect me, don't you keep your promises," Mira cried. Naruto sighed before jumping up on a bird to set her down. I'll be back, believe it," Naruto smiled. but Naruto's feet was stuck to the bird as it took off.

"Sorry, but I took extra precautions," Goro yelled at them. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by black ops.

"You knew we were after you Goro Hanako," one of the Black ops spoke up.

"Of course, but in the end Lord Oruchimaru gets what he wants," he grinned before opening his jacket revealing paper bombs. "Goodbye!"

Bang!


End file.
